


Cuffed

by ZoeTakashi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTakashi/pseuds/ZoeTakashi
Summary: Krycek's in trouble, but his aid lands him into more trouble. Or so he thinks.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Cuffed

Series: Katrina Fic 1

Author: Zoë (zoe.t@att.net)

Website: http://lzl.dreamhost.com

Fandom: X-Files

Story Pairing: Sk/K/M

Keywords: Threesome, slash, bondage

Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex, language and adult situations

Warning: None.

Spoilers: Not really.

Archive: None but Full House Slash Archive. No other publication without author permission.

Summary: Krycek's in trouble, but his aid lands him into more trouble. Or so he thinks.

Beta Thanks: Lorelei

Author Note: This story was commissioned by Ursula in exchange for aid donations in the wake of Katrina. Her wish was for a Sk/K/M with our little rat in cuffs.

 

Disclaimer: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No infringement of rights is intended. All the rest belong to me.

 

 

Cuffed

by Zoë

 

Thursday

3:30 P.M.

 

Alex Krycek prowled around his cell, every sense on full alert. Captivity was a dangerous thing for a man in his line of work. He'd been here all of four hours and fully expected a Consortium hit man to enter the cellblock at any minute.

 

If there was a wall he could put his back to, he happily have it there and wait this fucking thing out. But no such luck--bars on all four sides. Actually, he'd had no luck today. Starting with his craving for Thai, which led him to be elbow-to-elbow at the take-out counter with a couple of D.C.'s finest, one of which was a former fibbie. A fibbie who recognized Alex Krycek.

 

His second piece of bad luck came in the form of a 90-year-old man on a Rascal. Alex didn't realize the old guy was behind him, so when he tried to make his exit, the old guy wound up yelping from the floor and Alex found himself wrapped around a padded swivel seat. He rotated his sore shoulder carefully at the memory.

 

Only one of two things could happen to him at this point. Either he'd be on the receiving end of a Consortium bullet, or-

 

"Krycek!" an officer called out as he entered the holding area. "Feds are here for you."

 

Or that.

 

Krycek sighed with relief. The sooner he was out of here the better. Unless it was the *wrong* feds. Given that he had no choice in the matter, he allowed himself to be cuffed without demur, though he desperately hated having his hands bound behind his back. It was virtually impossible to survive that way.

 

The officer led him to a desk where he was confronted with an angry Walter Skinner and a hostile Fox Mulder.

 

The officer confirmed the feds' transfer order was complete then handed over Krycek.

 

Skinner turned on his heel and marched away. Mulder grabbed Krycek's arm and dragged him along at a rapid pace, trying to keep up with Skinner.

 

Outside the jail, Alex felt tension sweep over him. Out in the open. Bad news. But they made it to the large Bureau-issue sedan without incident.

 

Mulder put a hand on the back of Krycek's head, guiding him into the car, then slid in next to him.

 

From the driver's seat, Skinner started the car, slamming it into reverse. He earned himself a grunt of complaint when Krycek, unable to brace himself, was thrown forward, then back against the seat.

 

Skinner smiled for the first time in since getting the phone call.

 

Ignoring the discomfort caused by having to sit with his hands behind his back, Krycek looked straight ahead and said nothing for several miles. Mulder was on point, looking at everyone and everything.

 

After several long minutes, the blessed words, "We're clear," issued from Mulder's lips.

 

"Finally!" Krycek exploded. "Get these goddamned cuffs off!"

 

"Chill, Alex." Mulder reached into his pocket for his keys.

 

Skinner watched from the rearview. "Fox, you remove his restraints and you're going to be sleeping in the living room for a month!"

 

Mulder blinked in surprise, but closed his hand tightly around his keys. That simply would not do.

 

Krycek rolled his eyes. "Skinner, lay off and let him uncuff me."

 

"Don't push me right now, Krycek!" Skinner barked.

 

"Push you! You're not the one who spent the afternoon waiting for the Consortium. Now get me out of these goddamned things. You know how I feel about restraints!"

 

Skinner stared straight ahead, the line of his jaw working angrily.

 

"Fuck!" Alex exploded. "Fox, you take these fucking things off!"

 

Mulder just shook his head. "No way. He says they stay on, they stay on."

 

"Since when did you get so fucking obedient?"

 

"Screw you, Alex. We made a deal, remember? Part of that deal was Skinner's in charge. What he says goes." It sounded bloody noble, but Krycek knew better. "Besides, there's no way I'm on the couch again. Last time you fucked up, I had a crick in my neck for a week."

 

"Me! That was *your* tip," Alex sputtered. "Oh, fuck it." He stewed quietly for several minutes, feeling seriously put out. "So, what did I do this time?"

 

"You got caught!" Skinner yelled back at him. "Low profile. Remember, Alex? Low profile. What about having Thai food a block from a police precinct is low profile?"

 

Krycek wanted to protest, but when Skinner was in this kind of mood arguing just made things worse. So he shut up. But eventually the silence was killing him. "Okay, I fucked up. What does that have to do with cuffs!"

 

"It has to do with making me feel better! When I think about how my reputation is going to be besmirched when we finish fabricating your escape..." He trailed off, apparently trying for calm, jaw clenching spasmodically. "Christ!" he exploded again. "I'll probably get demoted. Two agents can't keep a hold of one cuffed man? It's fucking embarrassing." Skinner mumbled several more things to himself, all of which sounded angry. "So, you can just live with the cuffs, buddy!"

 

Alex looked to Mulder for aid. Mulder was resolute, though his eyes softened when he looked at Alex.

 

Krycek's gaze dropped to Mulder's mouth and suddenly he didn't care so much about the cuffs. He hadn't seen his lover in weeks. Kissing him now seemed a very important thing on Alex's to-do list. Except they were in the car. Too much risk. Still... 

 

"What's going on back there?" Skinner queried into the silence.

 

Mulder's eyes told Alex he shared Alex's thoughts, but to Skinner he replied, "Alex is seducing me with his eyes again." Then he laughed when Alex flashed him a look of irritation and Skinner started swearing. Keeping his expression blank, Mulder reached out and groped Alex's crotch.

 

Alex glared at Mulder even as he hardened under his lover's knowing touch. They both knew this wasn't going anywhere. Mulder liked that Alex wasn't able to stop what he was doing, so he wiggled his hand into Alex's pants to stroke the satiny flesh.

 

Biting back a groan of pleasure, Alex flashed Mulder a dirty look. Bastard. But his hips sought those clever fingers who knew just how to-

 

"Fox, get your hand out of Krycek's pants!"

 

Both guilty parties jumped. Skinner hadn't even looked away from the road!

 

"How'd you know?" Mulder asked as he licked away a smear of Alex's pre-cum from his thumb.

 

"It was quiet. And I figured you weren't blowing him in broad daylight."

 

Christ, Skinner was in a bad mood, thought Alex sourly. What's done is done. Why get so hot and bothered about it?

 

The silence stretched on interminably while Skinner drove to wherever they planned to cut Krycek loose. Despite the discomfort in his arms, Alex leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the tension of the last few hours drain out of him. Mulder just watched Alex. He hadn't seen his mercurial lover in way too long. The frequent separations they had to endure usually made the rare times together especially sweet. But, Mulder thought ruefully, Skinner and Krycek butting heads was anything but sweet.

 

When Alex opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find they were in a heavily wooded area with no apparent town nearby. "Where are we?"

 

"Near Gunpowder Falls," Skinner replied tersely.

 

"Why Maryland?"

 

"I made arrangements to deliver you to the New York office, supposedly for your own safety. I figured we better lose you on the way." The growl in his voice told Alex just how objectionable Skinner found this. Well, fuck him.

 

Eventually they bounced along an unpaved road, finally pulling into a clearing densely surrounded by trees. Skinner and Mulder quickly got out of the car, both with weapons drawn, scanning the area for any sign that there had been anyone there recently.

 

Since Mulder had obligingly left the door open, Krycek fumbled out of the car on his own, casting heated glares Skinner's direction. "Okay, we're here. Keys, dammit!"

 

Skinner stalked around the car, getting right in Krycek's face. "Tell me you didn't really assault an old man!"

 

"I didn't assault him! I fell on him!" Krycek yelped indignantly. Besides, he'd been the one who came out the worse for wear. His shoulder was killing him. The old guy had just freaked out.

 

"Well, when wanted felons 'fall' on people, we call it assault!"

 

Mulder hopped onto the trunk of the car. His heel tapped rhythmically against the bumper while he watched the Walt and Alex show. Krycek looked like he was thinking about head-butting Skinner.

 

"That doesn't even make sense! What are you so steamed about? I'm sorry you were *inconvenienced* by my arrest. I'm sorry your reputation as a butch Bureau man is going to be-"

 

Skinner shut him up with a kiss. Bruising in its intensity. Alex's whole body gave a start of surprise, but he melted under the assault, groaning as his lips parted. Hands were on his shoulders... next thing he knew he was being shaken so hard his teeth rattled.

 

"You could have gotten killed!" Skinner's stopped the bone jarring shake and clamped his hands on Krycek's head, holding it so Alex had to look him in the eye. "Killed over *lunch*."

 

Alex just stared wide-eyed. Skinner was *worried* about him. Walter Skinner was worried about *him*. Yeah, they worked together and occasionally fucked, but that wasn't supposed to mean- He suddenly found himself released, then dragged toward the car.

 

"Mulder's missed you," Skinner whispered harshly in his ear, then shoved him hard against the car. But the world seemed right again when Mulder's arms came around him and the soft, full lips he'd been dreaming about closed over his. The kiss was tender at first, then increasingly more passionate. Enough so that Alex missed the hands at the button of his jeans. He finally registered it when his jeans were yanked down to his ankles.

 

Strong hands grabbed his hips, pulling them backward until he was forced to let loose of Mulder's lips. He grunted a protest, but soon found himself bent over the trunk with his face in Mulder's lap. And that seemed like a very good thing. He nuzzled the hardening bulge behind the wool pants. He wished desperately that he had his hands available to free Mulder's cock.

 

Walter's hands on his ass distracted him. They were surprisingly gentle and he quivered under the touch. Soon his boots and his jeans were completely gone, his jacket and t-shirt hanging behind his back from his bound hands. Part of him wanted to protest at being treated this way... out in the open, no less. But another part was titillated beyond reason. Mulder's hands tenderly stroking his head and shoulders reminded him that he also just missed human contact.

 

Alex's legs were pushed apart. Strong, blunt, slippery fingers teased his anus. At the same moment one of those fingers slid inside Alex's body, Mulder freed his cock and guided it into Alex's mouth. He moaned around the welcome intrusion in his throat, pushing back against the hand at his ass.

 

Skinner added a second and then a third finger much too quickly. The vibrations of Alex's muffled yelp caused Mulder to sigh with pleasure, and he thrust up into the tight, hot clutch of Alex's throat.

 

"Take it easy on him, Walt," Mulder murmured gently. "It's been awhile."

 

"Exactly... if he can't sit comfortably for a few days, maybe it'll help remind him to take better care of his pretty little ass." He positioned the head of his cock at the tiny anus and pushed.

 

Alex choked on the dick in his mouth as he attempted to escape the rough intrusion, but between Mulder and Skinner, he was thoroughly caught. Mulder held his shoulders down and Skinner held his hips still until Skinner's cock was fully encased in Alex's hot, tight ass.

 

Skinner leaned forward, lying on Alex's back and bound hands until his lips touched the delicate shell of his captive's ear. "This is just to remind you why you're supposed to keep this delectable ass out of trouble."

 

Alex trembled at the feather light caress on his ear. Then it was gone and Skinner's weight was off his cuffed wrists. The larger man slowly began to thrust. All he could register was sharp sensation and agonizing pleasure as his prostate was stimulated with each push. He relaxed and surrendered to it, groaning around Mulder's cock with every thrust of Skinner's cock in his ass.

 

Mulder pushed up, sheathing himself in Alex's throat. Knowing Alex was on sensory overload and couldn't be much of a participant, Mulder took what he wanted--needed--from the hot wet mouth that invaded his dreams. The reality was so much better than fantasy.

 

Alex accepted it all, allowing strong hands to manipulate his body, take pleasure from him. Mulder's face-fucking was speeding up, but Skinner remained slow. Agonizingly slow. Words drifted over him. Most faded away into the ether, but a few drifted through his fog of arousal. "Come first, Mulder..." accompanied by frantic thrusts into his throat. Skinner always directing things. Alex put some attention to Mulder's cock, putting pressure with his tongue and applying suction.

 

Soon Mulder was gasping, his movements uncoordinated as his cock pulsed out his orgasm in Alex's sweet mouth. He groaned pitifully as the talented tongue lapped at his shrinking shaft.

 

Skinner's arms came around Krycek, groping for his cock. "You next, Alex," he whispered. Hands that knew exactly how to push his buttons pumped him quickly. His gasp of pleasure allowed Mulder's cock to slip from his mouth. But expert fingers quickly brought him to orgasm. As the sensations flooded though him, he bit into Mulder's thigh to keep from screaming his pleasure.

 

It took Alex a few beats to realize that Skinner not only hadn't come, but considering his slow pace wasn't likely to any time soon. If anything, the man was deliberately drawing out the exquisite torture. Alex groaned against Mulder's leg. His ass was entirely too sensitive for this. The drag of Skinner's cock head across his prostate was brutal pleasure. He felt himself pushed forward until he was held against Mulder's chest.

 

Mulder's arms wrapped around him, lips and hands soothing and comforting. He enjoyed the feel of the trembling body in his arms. Alex rarely allowed himself to be this vulnerable.

 

When Skinner finally increased the pace, Alex whimpered pitifully. 

 

"Get him hard again for me, Fox," Skinner growled against Alex's neck.

 

Mulder's deft fingers found Alex's cock and balls, teasing an erection out of the too-sensitive flesh. Alex's groans were a mixture of complaint and pleasure.

 

Skinner pressed tight against Alex's back, smashing his lover's hands. "You carelessly put yourself in jeopardy again and this is exactly what's going to happen." Alex quivered at the thought. "But without lube."

 

Those simple words wrung a second reluctant orgasm out of Alex. He completely collapsed against Mulder as Skinner finished taking his pleasure from Alex's ass.

 

Skinner bit back any sounds as Alex's ass milked him of his cum. While trying to catch his breath, he slid his arms around Mulder, effectively crushing Alex between them.

 

Mulder chuckled against Alex's hair. "I think our bad boy has a kinky streak."

 

A few moments passed as the three men recovered. Then a muffled, "My arms!" issued from between Mulder and Skinner.

 

His quick step backward pulled Skinner's cock from Alex's tender rectum. "Christ! My ass..."

 

Skinner quickly ordered his clothing, a smile finally finding its way to his lips as he watched Mulder soothe a nearly-naked Krycek. Skinner paused for a moment to enjoy the sight of a fully-dressed Mulder holding a nude, bound man in his arms. He'd have to arrange to get them just like this again. But without the dire circumstances.

 

When Skinner began pulling the t-shirt back over Alex's head, Alex roused himself enough to complain, "Just the cuffs is fine, Walt."

 

"It won't do much good until we get the t-shirt and jacket back on, so be patient."

 

It felt like an eternity passed before Alex finally heard the snick of the cuffs opening. Shifting his arms to a new position caused a jolt of pain. But the two pairs of hands he felt soothing his abused flesh were adequate consolation.

 

Skinner felt a brief moment of regret for leaving Alex trussed up for so long. But it was short lived. Whatever it took to keep Alex from taking such stupid chances.

 

Mulder slid off the trunk and helped his lover back into his jeans.

 

Alex found himself wobbly and uncoordinated, and had to lean against the car for support. When Skinner's arms slipped around him, Alex uncharacteristically allowed himself to relax against the broad chest.

 

"You okay?" Skinner murmured against his temple.

 

A nod was the only response.

 

"Two hundred yards due east you'll find a motorcycle and gear." Walter's hands framed Alex's face, forcing eye contact again. "Everything you do affects all of us." Alex was shocked at the pain he saw behind those dark eyes. "We don't work without you." Warm lips brushed over Alex's too briefly. Then Skinner released him and climbed into the car.

 

Still holding the car for support, Alex turned to find Mulder watching him. He didn't know what to say.

 

"I told you he cared about you, Alex," Mulder whispered.

 

Alex just shook his head slightly. It was hard enough to deal with loving Mulder. His long repressed feelings for Walter Skinner seemed overwhelming.

 

Mulder's fingers stroked his cheek softly. "Stop denying, Alex. It derogates what he's done for you." At Alex's helpless look, Mulder added, "And stop trying to figure everything out. It'll be okay," he added with a grin.

 

"Okay," Alex managed to croak.

 

Sensing that Alex needed time to regroup, Mulder changed the subject. "How long before you have the information we need on the facility in Fairfax?"

 

Alex pushed away from the car, feeling a sense of normalcy returning. "Seven days. Ten tops."

 

"Good. Meet us at the beach house two weeks from tomorrow."

 

"All right, Mulder."

 

Mulder frowned suspiciously. "Be there, Alex. We'll find you if you're not there. And I don't think your ass could handle the repercussions."

 

Krycek's breath escaped on a self-conscious laugh. "I'll be there. I promise."

 

In response, Mulder simply pulled Alex into his arms and hugged him. He wished again for the day this would all be over and these goodbyes would no longer be necessary. Too close to breaking down and begging Alex to come with them now, he pulled back, gave his love a quick hard kiss and walked away.

 

Alex watched Mulder slide into the front next to Skinner. He stood in the grass watching the biggest parts of his life drive away. He brought his hand up to brush away something on his cheek and nearly took his eye out. The cuffs were still dangling from his left wrist and his lovers had taken off with the keys.

 

He tried to find some anger or irritation at the situation, but wound up chuckling wryly at the absurdity of the whole thing. He wondered if maybe they'd done it on purpose. Maybe a reminder that he was connected to something larger than himself. That he was no longer alone.

 

**

 

End

 

7 September 2005 (Happy Birthday Ursula!)


End file.
